Revelaciones de un sueño
by Sad Diva
Summary: La maestra Mim Drill decide quedarse en la academia Cackle en vacaciones, con la aparente intención de socializar con la maestra Ogrum HB ¿Cuales serán las consecuencias?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy nueva en esto, así que espero no sean muy rudos conmigo xD

Amo esta pareja en especial, jeje.

Normalmente veo que los de habla inglesa e incluso francesa hacen fanfics de ellas, no eh visto ninguno de habla española que lo haga, así que tendré el privilegio de ser la primera.

Wiii!

Una observación, aquí en México se les cambian los nombres a las profesoras, así que debo aclararlo.

Ogrum= Hardbroom

Mim= Drill

Vamp= Bat

Bueno, creo que eso es todo... si quieren aclarar algo más no duden en decirme! Gracias por leer 3 :3

"Un minuto de candor"

Entró al salón de profesores haciendo gala de elegancia suprema, se extraño de que solo se encontrase ahí la más joven y vivaz de las profesoras, Imogen Mim.

-Buenos días maestra Ogrum – Saludo la rubia cortésmente.

-Buenos días, maestra Mim – Respondió con retención– Es muy temprano para que Amelia y Davina no se encuentren aquí desayunando… ¿Sabe donde están? – Continuo, Imogen la miro con desconcierto.

-¿Acaso no le dijeron nada…? – Inquirió Mim desorientada.

-¿De que? – Cuestiono la bruja con acritud.

-B-Bueno… - Comenzó Imogen titubeante – La maestra Cackle vio a Davina muy deprimida, por la forma en que las alumnas la trataron ayer, ya sabe.

-Pues si no mantiene el control sobre las niñas… - Comenzó Ogrum airada.

-Pues por eso la directora la llevó a un excursión junto con el grupo de primero – Interrumpió - Según ella tenía que tratarlas, unirlas conversando con ellas y dando un paseo. O algo así… - Mim se rasco la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo fue que decidió eso…? Ni siquiera me lo menciono – Aseveró Ogrum con exasperación.

-Si, tal vez pensaba irse sin decirle nada a usted… - Infirió Mim.

-¿Q-Qué?...

-Bueno, quizá porque pensó que usted no estaría de acuerdo y al final terminaría perturbando más a la pobre maestra Vamp – Constancia frunció los labios en signo de molestia, más no dijo nada - No se disguste, seguro que la maestra Cackle sólo lo hizo con la intención de ayudar a la maestra Vamp.

-Puede ser. Pero Amelia nunca antes me había hecho algo así… Siempre me informaba de todo, o al menos en ese concepto la tenía – Espeto ella con frialdad.

-Bueno, las demás niñas aún continúan durmiendo. Y cuando despierten se darán cuenta de que sólo usted y yo nos quedamos a cargo del castillo y de las clases – Puntualizo dando un sorbo de su té.

-Si… - Musito la bruja distraídamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó Mim seriamente, notando a su colega demasiado distante.

-Si… debo ir a despertar ya a las niñas…

-No lo creo, apenas son las 8:00 am… Normalmente se despiertan después de las 12:00 pm – Anunció la rubia sonriente, por lo distraída que se encontraba su colega.

-Es verdad… - Ogrum se sentó con brusquedad masajeándose las sienes.

-Tal vez necesite entretenerse y relajarse un poco, maestra. Si quiere podemos dar una caminata por el bosque… ¿Le agrada la idea? – Recomendó la mujer joven, con la sonrisa dulce aun impresa en sus facciones.

-¿Caminata? – Repitió la bruja desconcertada y arqueó las cejas. No esperaba una propuesta así de Imogen Mim, normalmente la evitaba y casi la mayoría del tiempo chocaban – Yo no soy de hacer caminatas, maestra Mim.

-Ande, tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra. Y no hay nada que hacer aquí.

-Si dejamos sólo el castillo, a nuestro regreso nos podríamos encontrar con todo un caos… El castillo hecho ruinas, en un incendio… - Continuó la bruja severamente.

-Vamos, no sea exagerada. No se despertarán, llegaremos mucho antes que eso. Ya verá… - Constancia la miró incrédula, le dirigió una mirada dubitativa, pero la insistencia y la mirada de imploro de Imogen la hizo considerar la propuesta a un nivel alto.

-Está bien – Sentenció no muy segura de su respuesta, Imogen suspiro de alivio y le miro con alegría.

-Bien, entonces vamos – Comenzó su itinerario hacia la salida, Ogrum la seguía inciertamente.

Imogen abrió la puerta del patio, miro de soslayo a la mujer mayor y le guiño un ojo, Constancia sorpresivamente se sonrojo.

Cruzaron la puerta, se adentraron en el bosque y al estar lo suficientemente lejos, Imogen incitó a la bruja a que tomase más confianza.

-Pronto llegarán las vacaciones… - Comentó Mim repentinamente - ¿Se quedará en el castillo como siempre? – Ogrum la miro desconcertada, ese día Imogen Mim se estaba comportando demasiado amable y gentil con ella. Por supuesto que le resultaba extraño.

-No tengo opción – Mascullo Constancia de mala gana, desviando la mirada, no recibió respuesta de Imogen, supuso que la rubia esperaba que ella preguntase lo mismo, así que por cortesía regreso la pregunta - ¿Y usted que hará…?

-Pues había estado pensando en pasarme todas las vacaciones con Sergio – Comenzó, mientras Ogrum hacia una mueca de desagrado al escuchar "Sergio" - Pero siendo sincera, mi relación con él no esta del todo bien, así que pensé en quedarme aquí igualmente – Constancia se sorprendió, mucho más que antes. Ahora si que se encontraba totalmente desorientada.

-¿Quedarse…? – Musito la bruja con un hilo de voz.

-Si, normalmente usted siempre se queda aquí sola… - Se volvió para mirarla - ¿Le molesta que me quede?

-N-No, no es eso… - Enfatizó tensándose – Es solo que estoy acostumbrada a quedarme completamente sola en las vacaciones de verano.

-Bueno, si le incomodo me iré a cualquier otra parte – Espeto Mim con tono herido, eso tomo desprevenida a la bruja.

-Ya le eh dicho que no es eso – Exclamó airada – Es sólo que me resultará extraño, eso es todo.

-Bueno, tal vez convivamos más y mejoremos nuestra relación – Analizó Imogen, dirigiéndole una cándida sonrisa.

-Si, tiene razón – Respondió, con el semblante frígido debido a la sonrisa forzada que mantenía débilmente.

Se iban adentrando cada vez mas en el espeso panorama, las copas de los arboles ya no permitían ver del todo el cielo azulado, por tanto el trayecto se había tornado más oscuro.

Se escucho un aullido y un golpe en el césped, Constancia giro la cabeza y observo a Imogen tirada en medio del camino, se acercó a prisa.

-¿Se hizo daño? – Cuestiono severamente, Mim le dirigió una enorme sonrisa.

-No, descuide… - Respondió cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza - Desde aquí se ve asombroso en cielo y las copas de los árboles… ¿No quiere comprobarlo? – Constancia la miró incrédula.

-¿Insinúa que me recueste en el suelo…? – Inquirió la bruja con indiferencia.

-¡Hay, vamos! No es tan malo – Manifestó Imogen felizmente – De vez en cuando tiene que dejar su postura de inflexible, maestra. Y hacer una que otra cosa diferente.

Constancia la miro con desaprobación, la rubia sonrió.

-Ande, vea el mundo desde otra perspectiva.

-Mejor regresemos, las niñas podrían necesitarnos… - Bufó Ogrum severamente, la audaz rubia se puso en pie con sonriéndole.

-Está bien.

En el transcurso del viaje, la bruja se mostraba retraída, abstraída e inmutable, Imogen de vez en cuando le miraba de soslayo para ver si la imperiosa mujer se atrevía a romper el hielo, algo que no sucedió. Intentar sacarle una palabra a esa mujer era realmente un lío, sin embargo Imogen estaba dispuesta a ganarse su estimación.

-Puedo hacerle una pregunta… - Expresó Imogen cohibida.

-Si – Mascullo la bruja de manera unánime.

-¿Por qué se queda todos las vacaciones en el castillo sola? Quiero decir… ¿Y su familia…? – Constancia frunció los labios con indignación, Imogen se sentía como una intrusa metiéndose en algo que no le incumbía, sabía que se arriesgaba a recibir una respuesta altanera o incluso rústica por parte de la bruja, aun así quería arriesgarse.

-No tengo familia – Resopló la bruja fríamente, y nada más salió de su boca, Mim soltó un suspiro y se acercó a la mujer mayor dándole una palmada en la espalda, mostrándole de alguna manera un tanto irregular, su apoyo.

-Nosotras somos su familia – Aseveró Mim, guiñándole un ojo, nuevamente la sorpresa se apoderó de la fisonomía de la morena e intento disfrazarla con un gesto diplomático.

-Me toma por sorpresa, maestra Mim – Musito seriamente – Pero le agradezco sus palabras, no me imagine que usted me considerara de su familia.

-Sé que usted y yo chocamos mucho – Comenzó la rubia virtuosamente – Sé que usted me considera una mujer simple y llana. Muchas cosas pueden hacernos desvariar y molestar directa o indirectamente… Sin embargo… - Hizo una pausa, está vez la atención de Constancia se fijaba en ella totalmente – Yo la aprecio… Y sé que las demás profesoras también… - Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas. La bruja se quedó estupefacta, Imogen no se digno a mirar a la morena.

-N-No se a que vino todo esto… - Titubeó Ogrum –… Yo también le apreció, pese a todo… - Trago saliva.

-No tiene que decirlo si no lo siente, maestra – Continuó la rubia sonriendo con clara pesadumbre y desánimo.

-Hablo en serio – Aseguro la bruja comenzando a molestarse – No tengo porque mentir…

-No es necesario… sé que lo hace por decoro y se le agradece – Constancia la miro de modo gélido – Pero yo sé de que manera usted me ve… - Ogrum quiso objetar, pero la rubia se lo impidió – No tiene de que preocuparse… Está bien. En fin, ya llegamos… Me adelantaré…

Imogen salió disparada hacia el castillo, dejando a la bruja con su réplica en la boca. Tal acto le provocó un estado malhumorado en Constancia.

No se apresuró al llegar al castillo, quería reflexionar las palabras de Imogen. Aquella joven deportista no sabía nada de ella, no tenia idea de la razón por la que ella era así. Estimaba a Imogen de una manera diferente al afecto que sentía por Amelia (el cual era claramente como un aspecto materno) o el apreció que sentía por Davina e incluso para con las niñas (no era insensible, como todos pensaban) entre tantas cosas, nunca se puso a pensar en la forma de cariño que sentía hacia la rubia, jactándose de la obvia "carencia de magia" de la mujer y su singular forma de vestir y de ser, se le olvidaba o ignoraba todo aquello.

Era natural la forma de ser de la instructora de deportes, Imogen Mim aún era joven y no negaría que también era muy hermosa (se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento y su estómago dio un vuelco), si se ponía a fijarse bien, así era, debía admitirlo. Pero toda esa situación tan inesperada la habían puesto en unas circunstancias que no imaginó jamás, algo surgió en su interior, algo totalmente desconocido y temido por ella… Aquella llama que consideró apagada eternamente (la que creyó, jamás sentiría), parecía revelarse, invadiéndola de lleno y poniéndola en condiciones indómitas, logrando que el terror se apoderara de su ser…


	2. Chapter 2

"El fragmento de un sueño…"

Faltaban sólo dos días para las anheladas vacaciones, las jóvenes y joviales brujas se encontraban más inquietas de lo usual, lo cual era típico en esas fechas. Incluso las profesoras (con una clara excepción) hablaban de sus planes en vacaciones efusivamente igualmente de lo extraño que resultaba que Imogen pretendiera quedarse en el castillo en lugar de salir.

-Bueno, al menos Constancia y usted se harán compañía – Manifestó la directora gentilmente.

-Si, espero que no se incomode por eso, maestra Ogrum – Comentaba Imogen serenamente.

-Descuide… - Masculló la bruja cortante – Supongo que usted irá a visitar a su familia, Amelia – Cambió de tema radicalmente, para pasar desapercibida.

-Desde luego, Constancia. Y me alegra saber que no se quedará sola como siempre… - Constancia fijo la vista en su libro sin comentar nada más.

-¿Y usted que hará en vacaciones, maestra Vamp? – Inquirió Drill sutilmente, sonriendo a la bruja chiflada.

-¡Visitaré américa! – Exclamó extrovertidamente.

-Valla, que interesante – Sonrió, aunque mantenía una expresión de burla.

-Debo ir a dar clase – Informó la bruja alta, quebrantando la tranquilidad.

-Han terminado los exámenes, Constancia - Embeleso Amelia deteniéndola en seco – Les eh dado la mitad del día libre hoy a las niñas – Ogrum refunfuño – Y mañana igualmente será día libre.

-¡Vamos, Amelia! Ya son suficientes los días que tienen de vacaciones… ¡Esto ya es holgazanería! – Gruño Constancia con enfado.

-Mejor descansa, querida – Insistió dulcemente la mujer regordeta, sonriendo con amabilidad.

-Como quiera – Bufó, desapareciendo de la sala. Imogen hizo un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Alguien sabe que le pasa a Constancia? – Inquirió Cackle con pesadez.

-Ella es así - Comentó Davina Vamp jugueteando con una rosa.

-Posiblemente no le agrade la idea de que yo me quede aquí en vacaciones – Soltó Imogen repentinamente, con la cabeza baja.

-Oh, vamos Imogen… no piense eso, no creo que se encuentre así por esa razón – Le animó – Tal vez sea la tensión la que la tenga así… duerme muy poco… y se la vive bebiendo poción para despertar.

Imogen soltó un suspiro pesado.

Cerró la puerta del laboratorio de pociones con brusquedad y tomo asiento en la silla detrás de su escritorio, ciertamente, no había ninguna alumna en los pupitres, ni siquiera Ethel Hallow. Sus nervios se veían reflejados en su semblante y en el latido de su corazón… casi se salía del pecho.

Esa ultima semana, después de aquel acontecimiento con Imogen, se había sentido demasiado extraña... Tener cerca a la rubia le causaba escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda sin ningún recato, el simple hecho de oír su voz, le provocaba sensaciones tan inusuales, como vuelcos en el estómago y acelerados latidos en su corazón… tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Esas sensaciones que no eran nada comunes ni conocidas para ella, lo único que quería era tener a Imogen Mim lo más lejos de ella como le fuera posible.

Ahora el simple hecho de imaginar que todas las vacaciones se las pasaría junto a ella, le causaba un miedo brutal, un mar de sensaciones y sentimientos inexplicables y totalmente absurdos, sin un fundamento coherente o lógico…

Lo último que en ese momento quería era que la joven deportista se diera cuenta de su posición, por tanto mantenía una actitud prepotente y esquiva hacia ella. Tal vez no era la mejor manera de comportarse, pero tampoco tenía una idea de cual sería el comportamiento adecuado para tomar en esos casos…

Atravesó el pasillo a paso lento, no tenía prisa, observó la hora en su reloj... Las 9:00 pm en punto, seguramente las niñas ya dormían, igualmente sus colegas…

Se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos.

Evocó aquel momento en el que confesó a Constancia Ogrum que la estimaba y también recordó lo impertinente que fue en sus comentarios, impidiéndole a la bruja que expresara su argumento sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de escuchar.

Se preguntó si ella era la razón por la que la bruja se había estado comportando de ese manera tan impetuosa y abstinente, normalmente la bruja era severa y retraída, más nunca, en todo el tiempo que la conocía, se había portando de esa forma tan cerril… todas las situaciones afirmaban que ella era la causa del irregular y cotidiano malhumor de la bruja. No solo por el extraño comportamiento rudimentario que mostraba hacia ella, sino también por la manera en que se ponía cada que alguien le recordaba que se quedaría ahí en vacaciones, siempre con el semblante decaído, evidenciando la molestia que le ocasionaba oír eso y mucho más el confirmarlo y aceptarlo… La aflicción se apoderó de la rubia… sabía de antemano los sentimientos insondables e utópicos que sentía hacia Constancia, que lo único que le quedaba era olvidarse de ellos y buscar algo con lo cual distraerse y animarse. Llego al pasillo donde se encontraba la oficina de la maestra Cackle y justo detrás, el salón donde la bruja impartía su materia (pociones) se asomó por el ventanal de la puerta y le sorprendió ver ahí a la ocupante de sus pensamientos, era muy tarde para que se encontrará aún ahí, definitivamente la maestra Cackle tenía razón, no dormía bien.

Se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro y se notaba más calmada. A Imogen le tentó la idea de irrumpir entrando de llano en la estancia suspendiendo su lectura, pero podría ser imprudente. Sin embargo quería arreglar las cosas, poner las cartas sobre la mesa y dejar todas esas dudas atrás.

Abrió la puerta.

-Hola – Saludo tímidamente, y se acercó al escritorio… se encontró con una Constancia perturbada y disgustada por su reciente aparición, entonces supo que la culpable del estado de humor de la bruja era ella y su estúpida idea de quedarse en el castillo en vacaciones – Me inquietaba la forma en que usted se ha comportado con las maestras y conmigo últimamente… - Sintió como un nudo en la garganta la ataviaba, impidiéndole hablar correctamente y surgió en ella un tartamudeo inusual e inquietante - Y eh venido a confirmar mis sospechas de si yo eh sido la culpable de todo esto… - Unas imponentes ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella ¿Era para tanto…?. El saber que la bruja realmente la repudiaba le resultaba caótico, lastimoso y ahora todas las sensaciones en ella se mezclaban provocando un total caos en sus emociones, se mordió el labio para impedir que las lagrimas brotasen – Ahora lo compruebo – Constancia la ignoró por completo regresando su mirada al libro, el sonido del golpe sordo causado por el puño de Imogen sobre el escritorio la obligó a reaccionar - ¡Escúcheme! – Exclamó la rubia. La bruja fijo la mirada en Imogen, lista para reclamar pero al verla de ese modo tan decaído y taciturno, la dejo en suspenso - Nunca ha sido mi intención molestarla ni incomodarla, me eh sentido realmente mal toda esta semana por haberme metido donde no debía, por intentar ser un poco más confiable para usted. Pero ahora tengo las cosas claras. Usted me detesta, así de sencillo… ¡No sé lo que sea! Tal vez incluso sea odio y desprecio lo que usted siente por mí. Pero ahora lo importante aquí es que usted no me considera nada, no soy nada… no figuro nada… - Soltó un leve gemido, apenas audible – Y no es algo que debería afectarme o sorprenderme, sin embargo… - Guardo silencio un momento y bajo la cara, y se obligo a si misma a seguir conteniendo las lagrimas - Descuide, no me pienso quedar aquí en vacaciones, ni mucho tiempo más, así no tendrá que dar falsa apariencia delante de nadie.

-I-Imogen… - Dijo la bruja en un susurró, jamás imaginó que la situación fuese para tanto, ni mucho menos que provocará toda esa aflicción contenida y ahora explosiva en Imogen.

-Ya estoy harta de ser marginada – Gimió Mim, Constancia simplemente no podría articular palabra – Estoy harta de tener que aguantarme las ganas de… - Hizo una pausa y se dio la vuelta preparada para irse – Que más da, no son más que sueños… sueños limitados. Imágenes distorsionadas de la realidad.

-Imogen…

-Descuide, ya no me verá más por aquí… Siento no ser una bruja y siento no ser aceptada por usted, siento ser tan patética para realmente imaginar que sería aceptada en un lugar donde simplemente no conecto– Salió a prisa, sin cerrar la puerta. Constancia se quedó estoica en su lugar, fue después de unos minutos cuando reaccionó y corrió tras Imogen, no podía dejarla ir así… aquella reacción de la rubia la había impactado y lastimado también, no creyó que Mim se sintiera de ese modo y mucho menos contaba con que explotaría.

La vio atravesar la puerta de entrada y la siguió lo más rápido que su indumentaria y calzado le permitía. La vio cruzar también el zaguán del castillo, más no se detuvo y corrió siguiéndole para no perderla de vista.

Pensó en usar su modo de tele transportación, pero estaba muy oscuro, eso solo le complicaría las cosas, al haberla perdido totalmente, decidió llamarle.

-¡Imogen! – No obtuvo respuesta - ¡Imogen, por favor! ¡No sea imprudente…! ¡A esta hora estar en el bosque es muy arriesgado!... ¡No debió exaltarse tanto! – Su respiración estaba entrecortada debido al trayecto corrido - ¡Por Dios, Imogen! … ¡No me haga esto! …

La rubia se encontraba contra un árbol, con las centellantes lagrimas empapando sus mejillas. Escuchaba no muy lejos la voz de la mujer, podría decirse que sonaba preocupada, pero ahora a su modo de ver, era solo una forma de chantaje para hacerla resistir de su acto. ¿Qué le puede importar a aquella poderosa bruja el destino de una mujer como ella? Era simplemente imposible… fue una ilusa al imaginar que aquella mujer insensible e impetuosa sentiría aunque sea un miligramo de afecto hacia ella.

-¡Escuche…! – Ogrum se recargo en el árbol al ver la cantidad de energía perdida por su recorrido - ¡Nunca fue mi intención lastimarla! – Imogen chasco la legua – Solo… Solo tenía miedo… - La voz de Constancia ahora se escuchaba quebrantada - ¡Tenía mucho miedo, Imogen!

La rubia se extraño del tono que ahora la bruja estaba utilizando, sin embargo no flaqueo y se mantuvo quieta, sin dar señales.

-¡¿Qué quiere que le diga?!... – Constancia sintió un leve mareo que le obligo a recostarse debajo del árbol, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no se ajetreaba así, la cantidad de energía utilizada debió haber sido mucha, sin embargo y aún en ese estado, continuó llamando – Estar cerca de usted últimamente me ha causado sensaciones extrañas… - Imogen frunció el seño, y se propuso salir al escuchar la voz débil de la bruja… al darle la cara la observó sentada en el árbol con la respiración agitada y el sudor surcando su frente, se arrodillo frente a ella y se acercó.

-¿Está bien?...

-No era mi intención lastimarla – Susurró, ignorando la pregunta.

-¿Cuáles son esas sensaciones que le hago causo? – Cuestiono Imogen con curiosidad mortal, tomando la barbilla de la bruja, para obligarla a que le mirara. Al hacerlo observó un notable rubor en las mejillas de la bruja, no sabía si era a causa de la carrera o de la pregunta que le hacía, la boca de la bruja se encontraba entreabierta para recuperar el aliento perdido, aquella visión le provoco una punzada en el estómago a Imogen.

-Nervios… - Musito Constancia – Nervios al tenerla cerca – Termino la frase, Imogen se sorprendió.

-¿N-Nervios?... – Repitió incrédula.

-S-Si… - Mascullo.

-Mi presión sube… algo así– Continuo con su confesión la bruja y su rubor iba en aumento.

-¿D-D-De verdad…? – Inquirió Imogen titubeante, alzó la mano y la coloco por encima del pecho de la bruja, para palpar su corazón (claro es) la bruja no esperaba aquella reacción. Mim acerco su oído al pecho de Constancia con el motivo de escuchar los latidos en el corazón de la bruja, y efectivamente, mientras más se acercaba, más se aceleraban.

-A-leje-se… - Tartamudeó la morena, pero se encontró con el rostro de Imogen frente al suyo, sus ojos verdes fijos en los suyos color avellana, y de pronto un abrazo ostentoso la invadió.

Sentía las manos de la rubia rodeándole los hombros y su cálido aliento golpeando tortuosamente en su cuello, erizándole la piel.

-¿Qué siente ahora? – Susurró Imogen sutilmente al oído de Constancia, ella reacciono de manera favorable a la manera de ver de Mim, pues un escalofrió rondo por su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer.

-Aléjese Imogen… – Musito igualmente al oído de la rubia, Imogen jadeo ante eso sin ningún pudor.

-¿A que le teme? – Continuo Mim.

-¡Suélteme! – Ordenó la bruja de manera autoritaria, la rubia ignoro su petición.

Encaro nuevamente a la bruja y rozó su frente con la de ella.

-Constancia – Susurró, se armó de valor sin importarle las consecuencias y rozó con suavidad los labios de la bruja, invitándola a que los abriera… ella, para su sorpresa no la alejo… aprovechándose de su favorable reacción; besó los labios de la morena con ternura y pasión contenidas, se encontró con una Constancia que correspondía a su gesto, de una manera torpe, eso le dio el valor a Imogen de profundizar mas el beso, fundiéndolo en un encuentro más intimo, inspeccionando con su lengua la boca de la bruja… repentinamente la morena giró la cabeza rompiendo el beso, posiblemente se encontraba avergonzada o quizá arrepentida, Mim se animó a mirarla a los ojos – Te amo – Musitó, sorprendiendo a la bruja y dejándola totalmente estupefacta… sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más e Imogen pudo notar el impacto que sus palabras habían causado en los ojos de la bruja, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció dejando a Imogen sola en medio del bosque… [Fin cap 2]

-Bueno, aquí está el segundo capí, para aquellos que llegaron a pedirmelo, espero estén complacidos y muchas gracias por leer, seguiré actualizando lo más pronto que pueda. Los quiero!-

:3 3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno, aquí subo otro capítulo, por si les interesa leer :3**_

_**En este capítulo decidí usar el nombre original de los personajes, no como se renombró en el doblaje español, espero que eso no les incomode (a los de habla española, que lleguen a leerlo) Es solo que me pareció más correcto y me resulta igualmente más sencillo hacerlo de ésta manera.**_

_**Nota (Para los que no sepan): HB es una abreviación de "Hardbroom" **___

_**Y bueno, me encantaría que dejaran algún review, ya que no tengo ninguno hasta ahora… ¡buu! U.U**_

_**En fin, disfrútenlo y gracias por leer! ;)**_

"Eluciones convictas"

Su figura se materializo poco a poco en su morada, había gastado toda la energía que le quedaba en aquel encuentro y se dejo caer suavemente en su cama.

Sentía como sus sienes retumbaban y su corazón latía de manera férrea, casi obligándole a doblegar su razón, se sentía caer en la tentación y el anhelo de sentirse amada, con la felicidad amedrentada por su tenaz y obstinado revestimiento de hierro, aun sabiéndose totalmente correspondida.

En aquel momento sintió como un estigma se había infiltrado en su pecho, al momento en que esos labios suaves y delicados rozaron los suyos.

Y esta vez no pudo mantener su semblante inalterable… no pudo retener las lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus níveas mejillas, antes había logrado mantenerlas al margen de su orbe, sin permitirlas salir… Pero ahora era prácticamente imposible. Su temor era mayor a los sentimientos (ahora bien fundamentados) que surgían dentro de ella y que cada vez aumentaba su polaridad y fuerza, sin permitirle indulgencia.

"Te amo…" Aquella frase estalló en su cabeza cientos de veces, y ahora que todo estaba descubierto, las cartas finalmente puestas sobre la mesa, no tenía más escapatoria y no era una cobarde para seguir evadiendo la realidad, a final de cuentas, fue Imogen quien dio el primer paso confesando sus sentimientos. La pregunta era… ¿Qué haría ella ahora?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Llovía a cantaros y sin embargo, camino lo más lento que pudo, no troto ni mucho menos corrió, simplemente ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Su decepción y tristeza eran más grandes.

Aquella persona que amaba, la había dejado ahí, sola, aislada, después de haber confesado su amor… No se distinguían las lágrimas de la lluvia.

Diviso a unos cuantos metros el enorme castillo de estilo gótico. Llegó y entró con claro desgano, como si se encontrara realmente fatigada.

Su corazón le pedía a gritos una explicación, toco sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos y recordó el dulce sabor de los vírgenes y sublimes labios de la bruja, como deseaba poder haber profundizado más ese beso y que hacerle saber a la imperiosa mujer, cuánto la amaba.

Sus ropas escurrían, un escalofrío la atavió y trato de esquivar un estornudo, pero obviamente no lo logró y su cuerpo empezó a temblar… seguro se resfriaría, pero sencillamente ya no le importaba. Al día siguiente las niñas no tendrían clases, posiblemente estarían en el bosque dando un paseo o algo del estilo, no la necesitaban y seguramente su querida amada tampoco querría verla. Así que… ¿Qué más daba si se enfermaba?

Subió con una lentitud que desesperaba, abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerró tras ella. Se despojo de su ropa, quedándose completamente desnuda y se coloco la pijama con torpeza… pronto concilió el sueño, mientras una lagrima solitaria se asomaba por su mejilla.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Toda la mañana Imogen Drill no había aparecido ante sus ojos, y no era la único que lo había notado, Amelia Cackle se mostraba realmente preocupada ante eso.

-¿Alguien ah visto a la señorita Drill? – Cuestionó la directora seriamente, observando el rostro preocupado de sus otras colegas.

-Eh ido a verla, señorita Cackle – Informó Miss Bat, toda la atención de Constancia y Amelia se concentraban en ella.

-¿Qué le ocurrió? – Indago nuevamente Amelia, mientras Bat daba un suspiro.

-Tiene un resfriado terrible, está con temperatura… hace un momento le lleve unas compresas frías para la fiebre – Dio un trago al ver el semblante de su superiora molesto y antes de recibir un regaño, hablo - ¡Es que me dijo que no les dijera nada, directora! – Miro con temor a Hardbroom al notar en su rostro una nota de desprecio.

-¿Qué se cree Imogen Drill? – Bufó Amelia, atrayendo la atención de sus colegas – Ella debió informarme de su estado de salud antes que nadie… - La indignación se hizo presente.

-Es mi culpa, Amelia – Musito Constancia, Davina Bat la miró fijamente.

-¿A que te refieres, querida? – Inquirió la directora con serenidad.

-Bueno… sin querer cerré la puerta de entrada del castillo más temprano de lo habitual, y ella se quedo afuera cuando la lluvia empezaba… - Su mentira sonó creíble, la mirada fulminante de la maestra Bat se hizo apreciar.

-¡Debe tener más cuidado, Constancia! – Bufó Davina con frialdad, más calló al instante cuando recibió de respuesta una mirada gélida por parte de la bruja más alta.

-Bueno, bueno… Iré a verla – Interrumpió Amelia, más tranquila. Sin decir nada más se dirigió a la habitación de Imogen, dejando tanto a Constancia como a Davina, solas.

-¿La vio muy mal Davina…? – Masculló Constancia a su colega con tono culpable.

-Si – Contestó con tosquedad.

-Hmm…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Llamó tres veces a la puerta, pero nadie acudió a abrirla, pego su oreja contra la puerta cerrada y tocó nuevamente.

-¿Quién es? – Se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación, su voz sonaba realmente decaída.

-Soy Amelia, Imogen querida – Respondió la mujer con dulzura - ¿Puedes abrirme?

La puerta se abrió, mientras Imogen regresaba a la cama, se veía muy sonrojada, parecía tener mucho calor, Amelia inmediatamente se sintió mal al verla así.

-¿Por qué no querías decirme de tu estado? – Cuestionó en modo de réplica – Tuvimos que sacarle la verdad a Davina.

-Lo siento Miss Cackle – Musitó entrecortadamente – Fue culpa mía, quise caminar en la noche por el bosque y no me di cuenta que la lluvia se avecinada.

-¿Qué? – Amelia arqueó las cejas extrañada – Constancia me dijo que era su culpa… - La mirada de Imogen se centro en el semblante desconcertado de Cackle.

-¿Cómo? – Inquirió sutilmente.

-Bueno, me dijo que había cerrado la puerta de entrada y que no notó que usted estaba afuera todavía – Imogen abrió sus orbes ante eso, jamás habría esperado que Constancia Hardbroom se culpara totalmente por ello.

-Ah… bueno, eso también… pero yo no lo había notado… - Musitó Drill serenamente.

-Entiendo, querida… Y dime ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? – Le dirigió una sonrisa afable.

-No, Miss Cackle, gracias. Estoy bien, ya se me pasará… - Sonrió lánguidamente – ¿Mañana partirán, verdad?

-Si, muy temprano – Espeto.

-Bueno, yo quería decirle que también me iré… así que dígame a que hora para que nos vayamos.

-¿De que habla, Imogen? – Le miro confundida - ¡Usted no puede salir en ese estado! ¿No dijo que se quedaría aquí en vacaciones…?

-Es que ahora no lo creo prudente, directora – Susurró débilmente.

-Usted se queda aquí y no hay nada más de que hablar, le informaré a Constancia, posiblemente cuide bien de usted – La mano de Imogen detuvo a la directora antes de que traspasase la puerta.

-No… - Musito con una debilidad espeluznante – No quiero que ella cuide de mi… Si me voy a quedar, quiero quedarme aquí sola.

-¿Tan molesta está con ella? – Cuestionó Amelia, Imogen pensó que era realmente ingenua – Fue un simple descuido, ella no quería dejarte afuera…

-Por favor directora, se lo ruego – Expresó Imogen y Amelia se dejo soltar un suspiro, asintió.

-Está bien, se lo diré a Constancia, para mantenerla al tanto – Salió sin agregar más.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

La noticia de no acercarse a Imogen, que le dio su superiora estrictamente, le cayó como un balde de agua fría, no lograba doblegarse ante lo impuesto por Amelia.

Amelia al ver tan afectada a su subdirectora le ordeno que fuese a descansar más temprano de lo usual, y se despidió de ella ya que posiblemente a la mañana siguiente no la encontraría. Lo sorprendente fue que Constancia aceptó irse a descansar sin protestar, algo nada común en ella, pues siempre replicaba.

Se quitó lo más aprisa posible, su largo y justo vestido negro, deseaba y necesitaba realmente darse una ducha de agua caliente y relajarse un poco. Al terminarla se coloco su bata del mismo color, el sueño recopilado de la noche anterior la invadía, se vistió con cierta torpeza e inmediatamente se quedo dormida en su cama.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

No se sentía mejor con nada, posiblemente era ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y efectivamente, Constancia Hardbroom no se había acercado a su habitación ni por casualidad. Lo peor era que moría de hambre, no había comido nada en todo el día y ya no quedaba nadie en el castillo más que ella y Constancia Hardbroom…

Pero vaya educación, no fue ni para ver si todavía seguía viva… eso solo la hizo sentir peor, en fin… algún día tendría que salir, así que esperando las consecuencias, su hambre fue mayor, se encamino hacia la puerta, sus piernas estaban tan temblorosas que no pudo ni dar dos pasos bien sin flexionar las rodillas, se encontraba más débil de lo que hubiese esperado, sin embargo continuo su itinerario hacia la cocina, tomaría las fuerzas de cualquier otra parte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya eran más de las siete de la tarde, e Imogen Drill no daba signos de vida, en verdad que le preocupaba, pero ella no quería verla, algo totalmente comprensible, sin embargo su preocupación y curiosidad eran mayores, así que se dirigió a la habitación de la joven deportista, pero ni siquiera tuvo que llegar a la habitación de la susodicha, vio a Imogen arrodillada en el piso, se veía realmente decaída, se acercó a prisa para ayudarla… todo eso no podría haber sido causado solo por un resfriado. Tomo a Imogen por la cintura y la sostuvo firmemente, la temperatura del cuerpo de la rubia era increíblemente hirviente y por inercia provoco un choque eléctrico en ambos cuerpos, pues la temperatura de la bruja solía ser siempre fría. Su piel se había erizado nuevamente ante el contacto con la piel de Imogen.

-¡Está loca! – Reclamó la bruja fríamente - ¿Por qué no me llamo?

-Oh, por Dios – Bufó Imogen, con el corazón saltando de su pecho, realmente el tener a la bruja tan cerca le provocaba sensaciones indescriptibles - ¿Y se preocupa por mí ahora? ¡No eh comido nada en todo el día! ¡Y hasta ahorita hace acto de presencia! – Constancia la miro indignada.

-¡Oh, perdóneme! – Resopló – Creo que usted era quien no quería verme.

-No pensé que se lo tomaría tan a pecho – Espeto la rubia rígidamente.

-Ya no importa… - El rugido del estómago de Drill resonó en el pasillo, se sonrojo – Veo que tiene hambre… - Susurró la bruja sutilmente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Pues que esperaba? No eh comido nada en todo el día – Mascullo Imogen avergonzada.

-Pues allá abajo la espera una pizza que hizo la señora Tapioca para usted antes de irse, podría calentarla. Es solo que no me atreví a traérsela cuando aún lo estaba – La bruja desvió la mirada, el rubor en sus mejillas normalmente níveas se distinguió.

-Está bien, gracias – Manifestó Imogen gentilmente.

Con la ayuda de la bruja se dirigieron a la sala de profesores, después de su deliciosa y merecida comida, ambas mujeres no supieron que hacer, por tanto Constancia tomó un libro del escritorio de la directora.

-Siempre suele desviar su atención con libros… ¿Verdad Constancia? – Inquirió la rubia irónicamente.

-¿Se siente mejor? – Cuestionó la bruja de modo frívolo.

-Pues algo… - Mascullo Imogen, aunque jadeaba sutilmente, su temperatura no parecía menguar, Constancia la miró fijamente, se acercó a ella tomando desprevenida a su colega a la cual le dio un vuelco el estómago y palpo con su mano la frente de Imogen.

-Su temperatura parece estar en aumento – Musito seriamente – Esa no es una buena señal.

-Las compresas frías de la maestra Bat no sirvieron – Informó Drill.

-Entonces sería mejor conseguir algo de hielo – Propuso HB severamente, pero antes de poder prevenirlo, Imogen pronto comenzó a convulsionar, su temperatura en verdad iba en aumento. Todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; cuando ambas mujeres ya se encontraban en la habitación de la bruja.

Constancia hizo aparecer hielo con magia y lo coloco en varias partes del cuerpo de Imogen, y aunque su temperatura no se regularizo, bajo lo necesario para evitar otra convulsión.

-¡Pero que susto me has dado! – Exclamó Constancia con la respiración agitada y con el semblante más pálido de lo normal, debido al miedo.

-P-Perdón… - Mascullo Imogen, quien jadeaba sin parar.

-Esto va a sonar muy extraño Imogen, pero es necesario – Comenzó HB con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Debes deshacerte de toda tu ropa ahora mismo y meterte en una tina de hielos pronto – Musito la bruja.

-¿Qué? – Soltó Imogen aún más ruborizada.

-Podría dejarte hacerlo sola, pero lo cierto es que no podrás – Continuó la bruja con sensatez.

-Está bien – Aceptó no del todo convencida, sin embargo no era la única que dudaba, Constancia también parecía demasiado contrariada, sino hubiese sido por necesidad ni siquiera hubiera pensado en hacerlo.

-Bien, quítese la ropa, colóquese dentro de la tina y apareceré hielo dentro de ella, intentaré no verla.

-¿Es necesario desnudarme? – Cuestionó Imogen apenada.

-Si, así será más rápido – Aseguró la bruja.

-Ok…

Hizo lo dicho por Constancia, al encontrarse completamente desnuda se metió trémulamente en la tina, pero al meter el primer pie se resbaló, soltó un gemido de dolor, más no tuvo las fuerzas de levantarse.

-¡Imogen! – Se dio la vuelta, el rojo inundo todo su rostro, no podía pasar eso desapercibido, aunque cerró pronto los ojos, no pudo evitar haber visto la desnudez de rubia, le tendió una mano para que Imogen la tomase, aún con los ojos cerrados, pero no pudo evitar que en su mente corrieran las imágenes de Imogen Drill desnuda…

ºº Definitivamente es muy hermosa…ºº - Aquel pensamiento otra vez cursaba por su mente.

[Fin capítulo 3]


End file.
